Simple Thing
by Yurako Koizumi
Summary: Ryeowook merasa bersalah karena tidak bisa menemani Yesung di hari ultahnya. "Maaf karena aku tidak berada di sisimu saat ini." / "Asal kau mengingatnya, aku bahagia." / Sesederhana itu. / Yewook. YesungxRyeowook / Shonen-ai. One Shot. Fluff / Dedication fic.


**Simple Thing**

[P.S: _A simple thing called LOVE_]

.

The casts are not mine but the plot and story are mine. Don't ever try to copy it.

Cover story credit to owner.

.

**Yesung**x**Ryeowook** fanfiction.

This fic is a simply One Shot fanfiction, contain fluff, shonen-ai, and many typo(s).

Don't ever read if you don't like the story or the pairing.

.

Dedicated for my lovely dongsaengs, **Double Kims** and **foreverYEWOOK**.

For my ultimate bias, my dearest _Art of Voice_, **Kim Jongwoon**. Happy Birthday.

And last for all **Yewook Shipper** where-ever you are.

* * *

Ryeowook menatap ke arah ponselnya dengan tatapan bingung. Sedetik kemudian ia mengambil ponselnya dan menekan-nekan beberapa nomor, namun beberapa detik berikutnya ia kembali meletakkan ponselnya di atas meja. Mengurungkan niatnya untuk menelepon seseorang. Ia melirik ke arah jam di ruang ganti. Sudah jam 10 malam di Shanghai dan entah sudah pukul berapa di Seoul.

Ryeowook merindukan Yesung—tentu saja. Hari ini hari ulang tahun Yesung dan ia bahkan tidak bisa bertemu dengan Yesung sampai minggu depan. Oh, salahkan saja semua jadwal sialan yang menganggu itu. Jadwalnya sudah penuh sampai minggu depan dan itu semua berada di luar negeri. Mengingatnya saja sudah membuat Ryeowook mengerang frustasi.

Ryeowook masih menatap ponselnya. Ia ingin menghubungi Yesung dan menanyakan kabarnya. Atau sekedar bertukar sapa dan menceritakan hari. Berkata kalau Ryeowook amat merindukannya dan diakhiri dengan ucapan selamat malam dan aku mencintaimu—biasanya sih begitu. Apalagi hari ini hari ulang tahun Yesung. Ryeowook ingin Yesung tahu kalau walaupun terpisah oleh jarak Ryeowook tetap peduli pada Yesung.

.

Ryeowook mengambil ponselnya lagi dan menekan beberapa nomor. Namun—lagi-lagi—ia meletakkan ponselnya. Tidak jadi menekan tombol _call_ pada ponselnya.

"Telepon saja kalau kau memang ingin meneleponnya, Wookie. Terus terang saja aku gusar melihatmu seperti itu dari tadi." suara berat Kangin terdengar menegur Ryeowook. Kangin merasa jengah melihat _eternal magnae_ itu sedari tadi hanya menatap ponselnya dan meletakkannya—sudah sepuluh kali dia begitu kalau Kangin tidak salah hitung.

Ryeowook menatap Kangin dengan tatapan memelas membuat Kangin kebingungan.

"Telepon saja, Wookie. Yesung-_hyung_ akan tetap dengan senang hati menjawab kalau kau yang meneleponnya." saran Eunhyuk kepada Ryeowook.

"Tapi _hyung_—"

"Telepon saja Wook-_ah_. Yesung-_hyung_ pasti akan senang mendengar suaramu." Siwon ikut mendukung Ryeowook.

Ryeowook menghela nafasnya. Ia mengambil ponselnya dan kini sibuk menekan beberapa nomor yang sudah sangat ia hafal di luar kepala. Ia memandang sejenak kepada semua _member_—yang kini tiba-tiba saja sudah mengerumuninya—dan sontak rona merah menjalar di wajah manisnya. Membuatnya menghentikan aksinya untuk menekan tombol _call_.

"Berhenti memandangku seperti itu, _hyungdeul_, Kyu, Henry." ucap Ryeowook kesal.

"Wajahmu memerah, _hyung_." sahut Henry polos, membuat rona kemerahan Ryeowook semakin tampak.

"Aissh. Diam—" aksi protes Ryeowook terhenti saat lagu _Gray Paper_ mengalun lembut dari ponselnya. Ryeowook melihat ponselnya dan wajahnya seketika merona kembali saat mengetahui sang pemilik suara-lah yang kini tengah meneleponnya.

"Wow panjang umur." celetuk Kyuhyun seketika saat mengetahui Yesung menelepon Ryeowook.

Ryeowook buru-buru keluar dari ruang ganti sebelum menerima telepon Yesung.

"_Yeoboseyo_ Yesung-_hyung_ …"

.

.

Yesung menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyuman saat mendengar suara tenor Ryeowook menyapanya dari seberang. Ah rasanya ia sangat merindukan _namja_ mungil itu. Sudah berapa lama ia tak bertemu dengan _namja_ tercintanya itu. Seingat Yesung itu sudah seminggu yang lalu. Rasa-rasanya Yesung ingin sekali mengutuk semua jadwal sialan Kim Ryeowook yang menganggu itu. Membuatnya tidak bisa merayakan hari ulang tahunnya dengan Ryeowook.

Yesung memang begitu merindukan Ryeowook. Seharusnya hari ini mereka berdua merayakan hari ulang tahun Yesung. Namun, karena Super Junior harus mengadakan Super Show di Shanghai dan juga beberapa event di Jepang—yang berarti meninggalkan Yesung seorang diri di Seoul—Yesung harus menahan mati-matian perasaan rindunya kepada Ryeowook, setidaknya sampai 3 hari ke depan. Itulah yang membuat Yesung akhirnya menelepon Ryeowook. Tampaknya, ia sudah tak kuat lagi menahan perasaan rindunya pada Ryeowook.

"Ryeowook-_ah_ … " ucap Yesung akhirnya setelah sekian detik keheningan tercipta di antara mereka berdua.

.

.

"_Ryeowook_-ah … " suara _husky_ Yesung yang khas menelisik memasuki indera pendengaran Ryeowook. Memaksa jantungnya memompa darah begitu cepat dan membuat wajah Ryeowook kembali merona.

Rasanya Ryeowook begitu merindukan pemilik suara ini. Ia ingin saat ini juga berlari ke pelukan Yesung dan menghabiskan waktu hanya berdua dengan Yesung. Dan oh, bahkan di hari yang spesial untuk Yesung ini, Ryeowook tak bisa ada di sisinya.

"_Hyung_ … _mianhae_. Aku tak bisa ada di sisimu sekarang untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu … " ucap Ryeowook nyaris berbisik. Terlihat sekali perasaan bersalah di setiap untaian kata yang keluar dari bibirnya.

Ryeowook bisa mendengar Yesung menghela nafasnya—entah lelah atau kecewa—dan itu membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah. Ryeowook sudah nyaris menangis saat beberapa detik kemudian suara Yesung kembali terdengar dari seberang.

"_Aku tahu kau selalu mengingatnya Ryeowook_-ah. _Tak masalah walaupun kau tak ada di sisiku saat ini. Asalkan aku tahu kau masih mengingatnya … aku … aku bahagia_." ucap Yesung terdengar begitu tulus di setiap kata yang dikeluarkannya.

_Tes_

Ryeowook tak bisa lagi menahan air matanya. Sesederhana itukah? Benarkah Yesung merasa bahagia walaupun ia tak bisa menemani Yesung di hari spesialnya ini. Tentu saja Ryeowook selalu mengingat hari ulang tahun Yesung. Ia tidak pernah melupakannya barang sekalipun. Karena itulah ia benar-benar merasa bersalah karena kali ini untuk pertama kalinya, ia tak bisa menemani Yesung.

"_Hyung_ … benarkah kau merasa bahagia sekalipun aku saat ini tidak bisa menemanimu? Aku … aku memang selalu mengingat hari ulang tahunmu. Selalu, _hyung_."

"_Aku tahu itu_, _Ryeowook_-ah. _Aku benar-benar bahagia_." ucap Yesung dengan tegas, seolah berusaha menghapus keraguan Ryeowook.

.

.

Yesung tertegun saat mengucapkan kalimat itu. Ia tahu saat ini Ryeowook tengah merasa sangat bersalah dan mungkin saja kalimat itu tanpa sadar keluar dari bibirnya. Tetapi Yesung tak dapat memungkiri kalau ia memang merasa bahagia sekalipun Ryeowook tak bisa menemaninya hari ini. Selama ia masih memiliki Ryeowook dan tahu Ryeowook selalu mengingatnya Yesung akan merasa bahagia. Sesederhana itu. Yesung tersenyum saat menyadarinya.

"Selama aku masih memilikimu aku akan selalu merasa bahagia, Ryeowook-_ah_. Aku tak pernah berharap hadiah atau kehadiranmu saat ini di sisiku. Cukup melihatmu tersenyum dan mengetahui kau masih mengingatku aku akan bahagia, Ryeowook-_ah_."

Yesung bisa mendengar sedikit isakan Ryeowook yang lolos darinya. Yesung berharap itu bukan air mata kesedihan.

"_Aku … aku juga bahagia kalau kau juga bahagia_, hyung. Saranghae."

Yesung tertegun. Hatinya menghangat mendengar Ryeowook mengucapkan kata cinta untuknya, "_Nado saranghae_, Ryeowook-_ah_."

.

.

"Nado Saranghae, _Ryeowook_-ah." suara Yesung nyaris berubah menjadi bisikan saat mengatakannya, tetapi Ryeowook masih bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas—terlalu jelas malahan.

Hatinya kembali menghangat dan perasaan bersalahnya terhapuskan begitu ia mendengar kalimat Yesung yang begitu tulus. Ryeowook menyadari, sekalipun hari ini ia tidak bisa menemani Yesung, tetapi cukup dengan mengingatnya dengan tulus, Ryeowook bisa menyampaikan perasaannya kepada Yesung dan itu membuat Yesung merasa bahagia. Dan Ryeowook menyadari, ia merasa bahagia asalkan Yesung merasa bahagia. Sesederhana itu.

.

.

_Bahagia itu sederhana_.

Bagi Yesung, bahagia berarti dia masih bisa memiliki Ryeowook dan mengetahui bahwa Ryeowook masih memikirkannya. Ia tak berharap Ryeowook selalu ada di sisinya. Selama ia tahu Ryeowook masih bisa tersenyum, ia juga akan merasa bahagia.

Sesederhana itu.

Bagi Ryeowook, bahagia berarti dia tahu kalau Yesung masih mampu tersenyum. Ryeowook tahu ia tak selalu bisa berada di sisi Yesung dan menemaninya. Tetapi selama Yesung baik-baik saja dan merasa bahagia karena dirinya, ia juga akan bahagia.

Sesederhana itu.

* * *

**Yewook love story have no ending**

* * *

**A/N:**

Heso~! /plak

Yosh, _simple fic_ sesuai judulnya yang masih berkaitan dengan ultah uri Yesung. Harusnya ini juga di-_publish_ barengan sama _fic_ yang **Backhug** tapi ya sudahlah. /maksudnya

.

Pada akhirnya, saya memutuskan untuk mendedikasikan fic ini kepada orang-orang yang saya sebut di atas (?), **Double Kims** dan **foreverYEWOOK**, _best buddies ever_; partner setia saya dalam menistai yewook setiap malam di twitter XD Love you so much. Thanks for always being my moodbooster.

Untuk uri **Yesung** sendiri, _my ultimate bias_,_ my dearest Art of Voice_.

Dan yang terakhir untuk semua **yewook shipper** yang saya kenal maupun yang tidak (?) yang sudah bersedia membaca cerita ini. Terimakasih karena kalian tetap bertahan untuk setia dan percaya kepada yewook di tengah isu-isu yang melanda couple kesayangan kita ini. /apaan

Oiya, untuk kata-kata "Sesederhana itu" yang muncul di cerita ini, berasal dari novel _Autumn in Paris_ karya Ilana Tan. Saya cuma minjem, hehe.

.

Dan sekedar pengingat sebelum saya semi-hiatus (lagi?), tanggal 4 November adalah yewook day. Ah, saya berharap saya bisa kembali _publish_ pada tanggal itu.

Oke, sepertinya saya harus mengakhiri AN ini di sini sebelum note ini menjadi lebih panjang daripada ceritanya. XD /diinjek reader/

Dan tentu saja, BIG THANKS buat yang sudah baca dan review.

.

Best Wishes,

Yurako Koizumi

**Mind to Review?**


End file.
